


won't sleep

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: He doesn’t sleep because on those nights, he doesn’t want to. Because on those nights, he finds a spot where he can see the sky, where he can keep his eyes on the bright circle in the darkness around it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/470157.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #213: talking to the moon

On full moons, he doesn’t sleep. 

It’s not because he’s worried that one of his furry friends will lose control, or because of any other things that go bump in the night -- and not the fun kind. It isn’t even because he feels the effects of the moon like a lot of people do, despite being regular run-of-the-mill humans. 

He doesn’t sleep because on those nights, he doesn’t want to. Because on those nights, he finds a spot where he can see the sky, where he can keep his eyes on the bright circle in the darkness around it. 

He doesn’t sleep because wolves don’t. Because the were-creature part of his pack doesn’t. Because they change and run and get drawn in by the moon. Because he knows others who also don’t sleep on those nights. 

The ones still close, still in the pack, those he doesn’t think of on full moon nights. It’s the one who isn’t close that’s haunting his mind. The one who’s somewhere out there, somewhere that he hopes is  _ safe _ and happy and finally at peace and healing. 

Stiles doesn’t sleep, because he knows that on full moon nights, there’s a black wolf in a forest somewhere, eyes bright blue in the darkness, running free. He doesn’t sleep because he wants to stare at the moon in the sky, and he can’t stop thinking about the werewolf who’s out there, being guided by that same moon. 

He doesn’t know where, doesn’t ask even though he’s pretty sure that someone in his pack knows where Derek settled down. He just takes one night each month to sit and think about him, to stare at the moon that brought them together, the same one that pulled them apart, and he wonders if Derek’s looking at it too. 

And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
